the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv03 CH 08 Waving back (annotated)
Annotations for Waving back from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 220 Chris '''Bohjalian American novelist and the author of 18 novels, including the bestsellers Midwives and The Sandcastle Girls; She is as changeless as the streets from Sandcastle girls. The Sandcastle Girls (2012) is about the Armenian Genocide and its century-long denial by Turkey. The novel includes two stories in one: the story of Elizabeth Endicott and Armen Petrosian, lovers who meet in Syria during the genocide; and the story of Laura Petrosian, their granddaughter, who after a century tries to understand why they were so silent about their youth, while her suburban existence is quite different from the violent setting in which her grandparents fell in love. According to USA Today, Bohjalian makes "a near-century-old event come to life in a way that will make readers gasp with shock that such a terrible event — Turkey's determination to kill all the Armenians in their country — is such a small part of our knowledge of world history". Oprah Winfrey chose it as a Book of the Week: "This rendering of one of history's greatest (and least known) tragedies is a nuanced, sophisticated portrayal of what it means not only to endure but also to insist on hope". Quote is about Elizabeth: „He is almost mad to see her and hold her and be reassured that she is as changeless as the streets. Page 221 18 days since last time Page 225 bussiness cards See V2 671 – get bussiness card lapis stellatus Lapis armenus also known as Armenian stone is a variety of precious stone, resembling lapis lazuli, except that it is softer, and instead of veins of pyrite, is intermixed with green. It has been found in Tirol, Hungary, and Transylvania, and used both in mosaic work, to make the blue color azure, and as a treatment of melancholia. Garnet red Jade green - echoes "I had green" (lights) from Volume 1 Picture collors match his dogears Page 226 proof that the red XXXX censoring is by Narcons Censored: TF-Narcon^9? Page 230 Հենց չեն իմանում Just don’t know Page 233 japanese "I'm happy you called. I was doing all right. A few weeks ago, everyone was told that I would come. Everyone was waiting to get a call from me. But I didn't call. Nobody even knows I actually came here. I was sitting in a hotel room, and I didn't even write a word. I feel like if there was a hole I would like to go into it." Page 234 katsu (Zen Buddhism): A word shouted out in Zen Buddhism (as well as other sects of Buddhism), and in East Asian martial arts schools, used to help focus the energy (気 (ki)), and thereby induce an enlightened state. Page 236 tailgated drive too closely behind another vehicle Page 238 pattern break ' text not upper left but upper right + inverted V like 84-85 + left turn not so sacred after all. Also the breadcrumbs are different. c'rossed text Arshalous - female Armenian name meaning dawn Category:Annotations